


Unca Jensen

by WeirdFlexButOk



Series: Supernatural Ageplay Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caregiver!Jensen, Comfort, Cribs, Crying, Cuddles, Diapers, Fluff, Fluffy, Little!Jared, Men Crying, Messy, Mommy!Gen, Mommy!Genevieve, Nursery, ONESIE, Pacifier - Freeform, Wet & Messy, messing, paci, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: Request: Ooo!!! How about SPN RPF one with Jared + diapers? Jared hiding his "little" classification- bonus points for Care-giver Jensen :) would like some tears from our hazel eye boy and sweet endearments, encouragement, praise from Jensen.





	Unca Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Jared and Gen don't have kids, neither does Jensen.

"Did you hear?" Misha said to Jensen, "Sarah got fired."

"Why?" Jensen asked turning to face him.

"I don't know, but I overheard it was something like 'complications with her Classification'," he replied with air quotes.

Jared's heart sank.

Sarah was one of Bob's P.A. and Jared knew she was fired a few days ago but he didn't know why, he didn't ask but he had heard rumours. But the rumours he had heard were ones of a breakdown due to stress, but 'complications with her Classifications' was code for 'she slipped during work and more than likely put herself or someone else in danger'.

"Jared! Jensen! Places!" Bob called, dragging Jared out of his thoughts.

Well, back to work.

***

Jared lay in his trailer, head pounding as he sucked on his thumb. He didn't know when it came into his mouth but he stopped fighting it when he was alone. His other arm was wrapped around himself, in an effort to self soothe. He couldn't stop think that what happened to Sarah could happen to him any day.

He'd found out that Bob got stressed a few days ago, and when Sarah had forgotten something he had yelled at her which caused her to slip. Littles without Caregivers were prone to slipping because they had no scheduled for when to be Little and no one can ease them into it when the time is right. Genevieve had been in England for the past few months and wouldn't be back until the year was up because she was working in a movie. Her and Jared were doing their best but she couldn't rock him, or feed him, or change him over FaceTime. The best they could do was try and get him to slip late at night when Gen woke up, but even then it didn't work half the time.

Jared felt the material around his bottom and genitals become warm and wet. His headspace was around two years old, so by the time he was twenty-one he had lost all bladder and bowel control. He couldn't wear skinny jeans because his diaper bulge would be too visible but luckily Bob made sure he didn't wear them. Bob was the only person who knew his Classification on set, he didn't mind as long as the work got done, and he was actually quite lenient if Gen requested 'Little days' for him on short notice. He wasn't too happy though when Gen told him that she would be away from Jared for so long, but he agreed to let Jared work if he said he could.

Jared let a few tears slip from his eyes as he went into the bathroom to get his changing supplies. He missed his Mommy, is she were here he would be able to change her in two minutes. When he had to change himself it took almost ten minutes. He always forgot something, the diaper was always too loose or too tight, and he was never tucked in right first time. Luckily, he only really messed himself at night while he was sleeping so he could have a shower as soon as he woke up, but that meant he always had a rash, and no matter how hard he tried he never covered all of it with rash cream. Another thing Mommy did: never let him get a rash. Ever.

Jared had taped himself up for the third time when someone knocked on his trailer door. He stood up, the diaper was a bit tight but it would do. He closed the bathroom door and decided to deal with the mess later, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Jensen standing there.

"Hey man, you alright?" Jared asked. Normally he would ask Jensen in, but he felt a bit too Little to pretend to be big right now.

"Yeah, I think I left my keys here, do you mind if I look?" Jensen replied, Jared nodded.

"Sure, come in." He stepped aside and Jensen closed the door behind him.

Jared and Jensen looked around for his keys that he had left in there earlier that day. After ten minutes and no sign of the keys Jensen sighed. 

"I know I had them when I went..." He snapped his fingers and turned round, he walked towards the bathroom.

Jared's heart jumped into his throat. "Wait I-"

It was too late.

Jensen had opened the door.

There was no excuse for the large white changing mat covered in teddy bears, the bottles of cream and talcum powder, the open packet of wipes and-worst of all-the once balled up diaper that was starting to open, showing the scrunched up wipes.

Jared heard the sob before he realised he was the one who made it, his knees buckled and his cheeks were wet. He just wanted Mommy, she would come and make it all better, she always did. 

Arms were around him suddenly, it defiantly wasn't Mommy, these arms and chest were too big, but he needed cuddles and this person was warm. Jared buried himself in the body that was wrapped around him protectively, the chest was vibrating and he recognised someone was speaking to him, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, it's all okay Sweetheart. Shh shh."

The voice was low and rumbly, it was nice. Not as nice as Mommy but it managed to calm him down enough to process everything around him.

"There we go Buddy, everything's okay."

Jared looked up and his teary, hazel eyes met some green ones. Jensen smiled.

"Feel a bit better now?"

Jared tensed up and a few more tears slipped from his eyes as he realised that Jensen had seen him in the one way he hoped he never would.

"Ah ah ah, none of that. Mommy wouldn't want you all sad." Jensen said wiping away tears. Jared's brows furrowed in surprise, how did he know about Mommy?

"That's why she asked me to check on you while she was away."

That just made Jared miss Gen more, Mommy was always looking out for him, even when she was across the ocean. He sniffled.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Jared felt like he should fight, but he was tired. If Mommy was here she would've put him down for a nap by now with lots of cuddles. So he nodded into Jensen's chest.

***

Jensen was surprised Jared had made it so long without breaking down. Gen had asked him to watch over Jared while she was away, he wasn't an actual Caregiver like her but he was a Neutral with Caregiver tendencies, and had looked after Misha's kids many times over the years so she trusted him enough to tell him the secret. Not that Jared knew that she had.

After Sarah left, Jensen made sure to keep an extra close eye on him, it was only a matter of time and he and Bob knew it. Jensen had been on standby and Bob had already told him that if he needed to take Jared home and look after him he should do so immediately.

Jared kept nodding off in the car and fell asleep on Jensen's shoulder as he carried him inside (those days at the gym were paying off) and he lay him down in his crib in the secret nursery in the basement. He gently slipped off his shoes and took off his jeans and flannel shirt so he was just in a t-shirt and diaper. He covered in what he assumed was Jared's blankie (the faded blue one that was still very soft), switched on the night light and baby monitor and went upstairs.

***

Jensen was drying a bottle when a few cries came through the monitor. He looked at the clock, Jared had been down for about forty-five minutes. That would do. He had managed to do some chores around the house so he went downstairs armed with a fresh paci and onesie.

When he reached the top of the basement stairs the crying had stopped. That was weird. When Jensen got to the bottom he could see in the crib a Jared sized lump under the blankie.

"Oh no, where's Jared?"

A whimper came from the pile.

"I have have a fresh paci here and no one to give it too." 

A sniffle.

"I'll just have to find him." Jensen walked round the floor slowly.

"Is he in the play pen?" He peered into the obviously empty mesh caging. "Nooo."

"Is he under the changing table?" He placed the paci and onesie on top and opened the cupboard underneath. "Nooo."

"Is he in the crib?" As he got closer, Jensen could smell it. No wonder he was hiding, the poor boy was embarrassed. He didn't need to be, Jensen didn't mind changing a dirty diaper. Jensen pulled off the blanket to reveal a Little boy with a miserable, pink face.

"There he is!" Jensen picked up the squirmy baby and placed him on his hip, supporting his legs that came to wrap around his waist. Jared instantly whimpered and buried his hot face in Jensen's neck.

"Aw, it's okay Buddy, you'll be all clean in a second."

He whined again but didn't fight when Jensen lay him down on the mat, he started whimpering profusely when he opened the tabs.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay," Jensen soothed rubbing Jared's thigh. He picked up the paci and put it in the baby's mouth before grabbing the blankie from the crib and giving it to him as well. He went quiet again when he had his beloved items. Jensen smiled at him before opening the diaper and wiping the boy clean.

When the dirty wipes had been balled up with the messy diaper and thrown away Jensen noticed how red the boys backside was. The rash looked like it wasn't far off splitting open, he took a sharp inhale when Jared whimpered as the cream touched his skin.

"I know, I know Sweetheart. Almost done."

Jensen rubbed it all in, powdered him and had him in a new diaper in no time.

"There we go Buddy, I bet that feels better. All clean now," Jensen said cheerfully while putting some antibacterial gel that was kept on the table onto his hands. Jared nodded seriously while sucking on the pacifier.

"Let's get you more comfortable, shall we?" He said pulling Jared into a sitting position and swapping the t-shirt for the soft, grey onesie. The baby was so compliant.

"Such a good boy," Jensen cooed picking him up. Despite not crying or making any noises of discomfort, he still looked sad.

"What can I do to make you smile, huh Buddy? What's wrong?" Jared sniffled and looked at his blankie.

"Mommy," he whimpered. Jensen gave a sad smile and looked at the babyish clock on the wall, it had just gone three.

"Shall we give her a call?" The baby lit up at this and nodded. Jensen smiled and sat down in the rocking chair, Jared couldn't stop fidgeting on his lap as he went though his contacts until he found Gen's number. He called her and put it on speaker.

"Hey Gen, I have a Little boy here who misses his Mommy."

"Is there? Well I miss him too." Gen said through the phone, Jared smiled wider than Jensen had ever seen, he was surprised the yellow paci didn't fall out of his mouth.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He cried, Gen laughed.

"Hi sweet boy, how are you?"

Jensen didn't say anything as Gen talked to her baby and told him how much she missed him. Jared kept smiling and giggling and occasionally babbled a sentence through the pacifier, they didn't really make sense but Gen was obviously well versed in baby language because she came back with replies to sentences that did even sound like more that 'oo's and 'ah's. But after a while, after Jared stuttered out a story Gen had to break the bad news.

"That's good baby, but Mommy has to go now." Jared whined.

"I know baby boy, but I'll be back before you know it. And until then you have Uncle Jensen haven't you?" He sniffled and made a noise Jensen assumed (and hoped) was a 'yes'.

"You and Uncle Jensen can play army guys, won't that be fun? I bet he'll be better to play with than Mommy." Jared gave a half giggle.

"Love you, Mommy," Jared said quietly.

"I love you too baby, I'll talk to you soon, okay? You be a good boy for Uncle Jensen."

"Ot'ay. Bye bye Mommy."

"Goodbye baby."

Jensen expected Jared to start crying when he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, but he didn't. Jared slid of his lap and toddled over to the play pen, he crawled over the wall and sat down, pulling various soft toys in positions.

"Come on, Un'ca Jensen." Jensen smiled.

"I'm coming, Buddy."


End file.
